Farewell to the Lost
by Drago Guardian Light
Summary: They’re finally together and they have an argument! That’s typical routine for Harry and Draco. But when something Harry says something that hurts Draco deeply, it’s up to Harry to get him back when he gets lost in the Forbidden Forest. WRN: slash


**Farewell to the Lost**

**By: Drago Guardian Light**

**Summary: They're finally together and they have an argument! That's typical routine for Harry and Draco. But when something Harry says something that hurts Draco deeply, it's up to Harry to get him back when he gets lost in the Forbidden Forest. _WRN: shoenai, yoai HPDM,_ and the reason why they call it the Forbidden Forest...**

**Disclaimer:** Please J.K Rowling?!

J.K Rowling: No.

DGL: Please?

J.K: No!

DGL: Then can I use the Harry Potter characters instead and say I _don't_ own them? Can I do that?

J.K: Well...okay, but if you claim to own them I'll wring the money right out of you!

DGL: : );;;; Right, got it!

**Author's Note:** Okay, just so you know, J.K Rowling was never here, just letting you know even thought I know you guys aren't thick in the head. : p Anyway, on with the story shall we? I want to know how it is so reviews, comments, feedback, remarks, just please don't flame me too hard. If you have to flame, go ahead, but if you're angry with someone else, don't take it out on me! And no fake flattery either. But other than that, please enjoy!

**X1**

"**Good Morning to my Dragon"**

_Chirp...chirp...chirp..._

"Would you wake up already Harry? I don't want to hear the birds chirping all morning long." Draco Malfloy growled.

Draco sat on a wide Queen sized bed next to Harry who insisted on sleeping in later then necessary. The room which they had slept was only known to the two of them. It took a month to conjure it up with the right spells, but now that it was done they could be somewhere were no one knew about. And to make it convenient for them, they made their room close to the Quitich field, but in between the Slytherin and Gryffindor dormitories.

Draco grabbed his pillow and swung it against Harry's head.

"Wake up you wannabe muggle!"

"Quite it Draco!" Harry whined swinging at the pillow. "It's too early to get up, and besides its Saturday. Go back to sleep and let me cuddle with you."

"As tempting as that offer is, we have to get up." Draco told him. "If we're both gone at the exact same time, someone's bound to notice and get suspicious. Though I wouldn't bet on Crab, Goyle or Blaise finding out. They bring the word dense to a whole new level. But your friends aren't as dense, they'll find out sooner or later."

"Exactly! So why hide it from them?" Harry asked.

"Oh bugger off! Why do I bother talking to you?" Draco asked.

Harry turned over onto his left side and smiled.

"Let's see here...one; because you love me, two; because you love me, and three; because you love me. Got another question I can answer?"

-- "Yes. Why must you always be sarcastic?"

Harry wound his arm around Draco's waist and pulled him closer to him on the bed. He snuggled his face into his side and inhaled his scent deeply.

"You're very warm in the mornings. And you smell good too."

Draco conceded defeat and clamped his arms around Harry's shoulders hugging him back. He nestled his chin in his hair.

"Why do you do that?" he asked. "Or better yet, how?"

"I have no idea." Harry laughed. "I just do."

Draco smiled and scooted closer to Harry under the black velvet bed sheets. He placed his forehead on his; making it so they were nose-to-nose and smiled.

_Chirp...chirp...chirp..._

"Can I kill them now?" Draco asked.

Harry laughed. "No, you can't kill them sorry. Besides, they're only birds. What harm can they do?"

"Or maybe they're Death Eaters and they're spying on us. Don't you ever think of the obvious predicaments?"

"And don't you ever think you're just being paranoid?" Harry asked him.

"No! I'm just thinking rationally is all." Draco said.

"Yeah well, you're thinking too much with your head." Harry told him. "It's time to think a little more with your heart."

He pulled Draco's mouth down to his and teased his lower lip with the tip of his tongue. Draco smiled. Maybe he was just being paranoid. Or was it he was just looking for excuses to stay with Harry? After a fire sparking wake up kiss Draco sighed.

"Good morning, my Golden Boy Potter."

"Good morning, my Dragon."

#&)#$

"Chirp, chirp my derriere," he growled flying off. "And who does he think he is anyway? 'Can I kill them now', ha! I would just _love_ to see him try it."

He flapped his disguised wings until he reached his central. As he landed he wrapped the fake wings around him and referred back into the shadow that was his true form. He found the secret entrance and followed it down into the earth to his lair. His temporary lair, seeing as his master would soon find them a more suitable one to live.

"Did you find him? Did you find the Dragon?" his master asked when he reached the main room.

"Yes Revara. I have found the Dragon."

"Good. Now we must find a way to bring the Dragon to us. We must have him if we are to succeed." Revara explained. "Gokun, I leave you in charge. Our revelation will soon be at hand. But we cannot do it alone."

"But master Revara," Gokun stuttered. "How will I retrieve the Dragon?"

Revara smirked in the shadows. "I am confident you will think of a way. I have trusted you all these years, I can trust you for more to come I am sure."

Gokun nodded and bowed before his master. His master was right. Their time of revelation would soon come and they would no longer be reduced to wondering about in the Forbidden Forest, devouring whatever little thing scurried about. Soon, they too would bath in the light of the sun once again. But in the mean time, he was the one to find a way to bring the famed Dragon to them. As a plan formed and took shape in his mind, he figured it would take less time then he thought. Maybe even less than that.

"And now time for my favorite moment of the day." Gokun said out loud to himself. "My revered evil laugh! Muwahahahahaha, muwahahah! Cough, cough, cough, hack! Ow, my throat! I hate it when that happens. Hm? Oooh! Ichigos!"

Gokun drooled as he headed for a basket full of fat strawberries. He took a handful, equal to five strawberries and shoved all of them into his mouth, chomping down on them and spurting the juice allover himself. He smiled as if he were drunk and popped them into his mouth continually one at a time.

"I love ichigos. Hm? Back off Turanta! My strawberries, mine!" Gokun yelled when another member passed him. He snarled, but the Turanta waved him off. "Yeah that's right; go on with your merry bloody day! GO EAT A WORM!!!!"

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Turanta yelled infuriated.

"Nothing! Nothing, oh dear Turanta!" Gokun squeaked after him.

Turanta stalked off away from Gokun and he went back to indulging in his strawberries. "Well that was pointless," he muttered. "Who does he think he is? Yelling at me like that, I ought to show him whose boss! So what if mum had him first? That scrubby little..." He continued to grumble and mumble as he munched the strawberries and edit his plan of action.

15 MINUTES LATER...

"ZZZzzzzZZZzzz...must, get, Dragon! ZZZzzzzZZZzzz..."

Author's Note: Okay, the first chapter was a bit on the short side, and maybe not that funny, but it gets better! I promise! (bows considerably) So please don't get angry and throw nasty food at me! It's not nice to throw food at the nice authoress. : D;;;;;;;

Angry crowd: WE WANT MORE!! GIVE US MORE!!

(sigh) Do you understand the words that are coming out of my mouth?! Well, do ya?! This is the end of the chapter, more later!!!

Angry Crowd: GIVE US NASTY FOOD!!!

Meep! Well, gotta go now, okay, so bye!!

_Drago Guardian Light_


End file.
